reunighted love
by AnimeFreck
Summary: Van hitomi reuknight and merel with a guy?
1. Default Chapter

I don't own escaflowne  
  
Reunighted Love  
  
  
earth  
  
Riiinnnggg  
"That will be all"the taecher said   
"hay hitomi want to come over? " yukari said   
"hey wait what is to day?" Hitomi asked  
" it's friday?"  
" i know the date is what i wonted"  
"oh sorry it's the 25th why?"  
""well if it's the 25 then i can't sorry i have a memory date with my soul you should try it it gives you great pleasher when you remeber those you love from the past and those you wish to be loved by in the futher"  
"well can i come or do you do this by your self?"  
"sure met me by the track to night at 7 shirp"  
"kay"  
"bye"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Geya~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" lord VAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!"  
"HI merel "  
"lord van do you know what day it is ?"  
" no why?"  
"well for the first reson in 2 days it will be your 20th year"  
"so?" merel now know she had his crusaty  
"well the second reson is that exataly 5 years ago Hitomi left and i got this reding from a friend and she said that today iss the day when old love and friend ship will be reuknightat sun set"  
" ..." Van could not realize that he forgotthat today was today  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6:59pm hitomi wahited for her friend   
"hey sorry i am late"  
"no yourr right on time"  
then hitomi put her cards out and said   
" the cards have told me that i will be laeving"  
"no you can't go!"  
"liston there's someone i love and is coming to get me i invited yu to came so that you could tell my family"  
"so your leaving for some guy"  
"yes and only 3 more min's to go"  
7:57  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~geya~~~  
"merel i am going now!"  
"but lord Van"  
then Van closed his eyes and he was gone in a glof of brith light  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"what is that?"  
"hitomi "  
"yes"   
"it's sunset"  
" that means that Van!!!"  
'where am i' then he heard his name and spun around to dee how it was calling his name. when he found what he was looking for he ran . "oh VAn"  
hitomi screamed as he picked her up and spun her around and around.  
"um i hate to be a party poper put is this the guy your going to leave with and never see your family again?"  
hitomi looked at Van and then to yukari and said   
"yes"  
"realy hitomi"  
"yes Van i wont to be with you for the rest of my life tha's ok right?"  
"yes it is ."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
this is my first fic so please reviw next ch will be up soon  
check out my web site too 


	2. Default Chapter

hi it's me agian   
i don't own escaflowne or anything to do with it   
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Loves questions  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 years after leaving earth~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'that knight will be in my meory for all times and i am glade'   
"hitomi" some one called   
" yes ?, Van"  
" hitomi will you come with me please"  
"ofcoures Van but why?"  
van lead her to a garden she had seen but never entered then he turned her to him  
"hitomi i have a favor to ask"  
"yes van?"  
" hitomi will you ouner me and Fanailea by becoming Her queen?" hitomi look at Van then she looked in his eyes and she smiled at him.  
"Van it would be my ouner to be your wife and Fanileas Queen"  
Van then jumped up and down then he rabed her and twerled her around. they then fell and started laughing at each other Merel was looking for lord Van to tell him that he had to chose a bride or the advisers would when she heard laughing.  
"Lord Van!"she sounded as if she was mad.  
Van looked at to who was mad at him " merel?"  
hitomi then got up and ran to merel and grabed her paws and tawreled her around. "hitomi what has gotten over you?"  
"well merel for one today is a bright and sunny day and the second is that i am getting married"  
"to who?"  
"well i thought that would be ofves" Van now had spocken up hitomi ran over to him and gave him a great big kiss on the chick merel then ran and jumed and hugged himsaying "oh lord Van i so happy now the advisers won't have to chose your bride wich reminds me if you don't go tell them they'll get some snobby prinsses so are you going to tell or just stay stanting there" van was shocked and he looked at hitomi who just starting to push him and saying " VAN GET YOUR BUT IN THERE AND TELL THEM" all could say was  
"yes my lady and ran off. 


End file.
